Deaf Night
by MintNight-Ly
Summary: By the time Tsunayoshi was in middle school, and no one had figured out his secrets, he figured no one would notice for the rest of his life. Then He came. His first secret was found out- and really, he didn't care much, as that particular secret was not really one at all. But soon, Tsuna was scrambling to make sure none of his newfound friends found out the secret of that Night.


Summary: By the time Tsunayoshi got into Middle School, and no one had found out about his secrets, he figured that no one would notice for the rest of his life. Then his first secret was found out- and, really, he didn't care much, as that particular secret was not really one at all. But soon, Tsuna was scrambling to make sure none of his newfound friends found out the secret of that Night.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own KHR.

A/N: Ah! My bad- it's Middle school, not High school. Sorry!

Read, Enjoy, and, please Review!

* * *

"The day was bright and cheerful," is how my story is supposed to start, according to my teacher.

That is a lie. It was dark, stormy and Night.

But I've never said I was an honest person. In fact, I've never said much, even now. Perhaps a sentence or two, but never enough to convince _them_ I was not mute. But that's fine. I don't need sounds. Written words work just fine. See? You can hear me, even when I'm not there.

But, that's off topic. We were on...ah, my story. It's a confession of sorts, I suppose. To whom? I don't know. My close ones already know this story. In fact, they are in it. So, I guess it's to the world? No...that's useless...we can't hear what we don't want to listen to. Then... it is to someone who _will_ listen. You, I think, since you are already reading this. What is this about? "How I came to be me" is the prompt, I believe.

Hm? Who am I? Funny you should ask. That is exactly what I had idly asked myself, 18 years ago, just before the incident of that Night. I still don't know, really, but for now...

My answer to your question. I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, current Vongola Decimo. My life was a whirlwind of tears, violence, and blood. Still is, actually. But it isn't all that tragic. I live better than others. In fact, it's pretty miraculous, considering what happened that Night, and the results, both good and bad.

But the real story starts 8 years after that Night. Hm? Oh, my apologies. I have rambled long enough. Yes, let's start...hm, a month or two before the first sound, ne?

* * *

_It was dark, stormy and Night. The rain poured, cried, and beat the ground, flooding the deserted streets. The streets themselves were fogged__ with a thick mist that_ weaved patterns within the madness. Thunder roared, beyond angry, and brief flashes of lightning cut through the sky. The clouds lit up, rolling quickly across the sky in a way similar to a prowling beast. Neither the moon nor the sun were anywhere to be seen; whether it was day or night would have been hard to tell, had it not been for the distinct cold associated with night. The storm continued to rage, relentlessly pounding Namimori. It was as if the heavens themselves were mad in its fury over this town on the day, November 9, year 2000.

_And in this chaos, a 7-year-old boy__, soaked and shivering,_ stumbled through the onslaught. The storm pushed harder, as if trying to tell the brunette to- please! please!_ -turn back, to go back into his warm- _safe_ -home. But, it was useless. The child continued blindly, crying. _Where was home?

_Then, there was a crash of lightning on the hill. The boy absently noticed he was at the Namimori Shrine, but he was more focused on the figure on the hill._

_"Mama?"_

_The man turned. He said something- what, the boy couldn't hear above the din -and raised his hand, beckoning. Against his will- his mind screaming_ no! no!_ -the child's legs moved. _

_Then, there was another crack. But it wasn't the wind, the rain, nor even the lightning._

_"TSUN-!"_

_Suddenly, the world went silent and it all faded to white. _

* * *

A 15-year old boy shot up in bed, one hand going to his throat, another into the blanket, gripping something underneath the covers. The brunette panted, brown eyes wide, watching something that was not there. Ever so slowly, conscious reality returned to his eyes, and Tsuna sighed. _Another one._

Shaking the thought out of his head, Tsuna got off the bed, heading to the bathroom. He didn't bother to check the clock. It would always read the same time.

As he left the room, the digital clock on his desk blinked and changed a number. **4:00 AM**

On his bed, partially uncovered by Tsuna as he got off, a slim dagger in its sheath lay innocently by the still warm indentation made by a person's sleeping body.

* * *

When the sound of water flowing met Nana's ears, the woman sighed sadly. _He's up already. Again._

She sighed again, but moved to the kitchen to start the omelet. _I should be used to it by now; it's been 7-no- _Another sigh,_ 8 years._

* * *

Tsuna jogged down on the path, panting slightly, his breath visible in the cold air. After all, it was only 6 in the morning. That being said, Tsuna wasn't heading straight to school. School started at 8, and there would be no point in getting to that place so early. No, the brunette was on a beaten-down path to a secluded section of the nearby forest.

As he arrived at his destination, a small clearing, Tsuna absently noted that there were a pair of cats near the bushes but ignored them in favor of moving to a knothole in a nearby tree. He reached inside and pulled out a bag and then a small box. Setting aside the box, Tsuna took out a pair of fingerless gloves from the bag. He hummed slightly as he put them on and began to warm up.

* * *

_Crap!_

Tsuna groaned as ran through the gates of Namimori High just as the bell rang. _I'm late. Again. Hibari-san's going to kill me!_

Sure enough, said Skylark was heading straight for Tsuna, catching up at an impressive speed, considering he looked like he was walking and Tsuna was running. And Tsuna kept running because there was no way he was going to let Hibari catch up to him. Looking over his shoulder, Tsuna caught a glimpse of a pair of tonfa. Light glinted off the metal menacingly. The brunette redoubled his efforts. Last time was going to stay the _last_ time.

Surprisingly, Tsuna managed to get to the classroom without getting bitten to death. He paused at the doorway and took a deep breath. He opened the door- just as the teacher had finished roll-call, by the looks of it. The teacher, Nezu-sensei, glared and Tsuna winced. The teacher started on his daily degrading lecture on how Dame-Tsuna was always late... blah, blah, blah... only the ultimate failures would be like him... blah, blah, blah... Tsuna managed to ignore it as he walked to his seat at the window corner, since it was a daily thing.

Tsuna cringed when a stuck-out foot tripped him. As he hit the floor, the class around Tsuna erupted in laughter. The brunette sighed as he got up, the sound lost in the laughter, and continued to his desk, his head hung low. _Really, don't they ever get bored of this?_

As the laughter died down, the lesson started.

* * *

You asked who I am.

I am currently a 25-year-old brown-haired human- male, of course -with brown eyes tinted an orange-gold named Tsunayoshi Sawada (or Sawada Tsunayoshi, depending on where I am) that leads the Mafia organization named Vongola, one of the most powerful in the world.

But in the time of this story, 10 years in the past, I was a 15-year-old teenager that rarely, if ever, spoke (voluntarily mute, really - After all, why waste air talking when no one will listen to you?) and, according to the public, was stupid and generally no-good to a fault.

They didn't know me.

Granted, I never made the attempt to show myself, but had anyone looked closer, they would have noticed.

I was also deaf.

* * *

TBC...

A/N: So, how was it?

Leave a review on your way out! Thanks!

Ja Ne~

(Beta-ed by Pudding Earl)


End file.
